Hämnd
by AngelaStoneWood
Summary: Bastien had died. Suddenly the air was full of military hawkziles. Kanon saw her change to infiltrate the military and she took it. What exactly will happen after that? (Continuation from Kanon and Doppelgänger)
1. Checkmate

**Hello! I present you the 3rd and last story of the Kanon trilogy (Sorry, it somehow evolved into a trilogy...)**

**The name of this story means "Revenge" in Swedish but this is not about revenge... It's more about protecting what's important... (Sorry, if I'm blabbering too much useless things...)**

**So, off you go with my new story! ^^**

* * *

It was very early in the morning. Usually everyone would have been doing their normal chores at that time but this day almost everyone in the church had gathered to the church graveyard. They were burying their beloved assistant archbishop Bastien. He had died because he had used wars to kill sinners, or so the official story told. It fact, Bastien had been a spy from the military and he had tried to kill Teito who had fled from the military after finding out that he was actually the prince of the fallen Raggs Kingdom. Bastien had died when the eye of the archangel Mikhail took over Teito and purified most of the wars.

_That can't be right_, Kanon thought. _I should have realized that he was from the military. Why couldn't I realize it sooner? He was working for Ayanami so why couldn't I realize it?_

Kanon felt someone's hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Shade's face. He smiled at Kanon and then walked to Svida's side. Kanon looked at the grave to see people leaving flowers to Bastien. She walked to the grave and placed some flowers next to the grave.

"Please stay with Frau", Kanon whispered. "He deserves that."

Kanon walked away from the grave and tried to look for Labrador. She felt like something would be happening and she just needed to see Labrador. She knew that she hadn't been talking to him for almost two weeks and that he probably was angry about it but she couldn't care less. She just needed to find out if her suspicions were true. She quickly reached the three bishops who were walking back to the church. There was some commotion between the bishops and some nuns but after that Kanon walked to them.

"Labrador, there's something I'd like to talk about-" Kanon started but too soon realized that Labrador wasn't listening to her. Suddenly an overflowing rage filled Kanon and she shouted:

"PLEASE LISTEN TO ME EVEN ONCE, BISHOP LABRADOR!"

Labrador looked at Kanon with a shocked expression. He never had thought that Kanon could shout like that. He was also a bit hurt from the way Kanon had addressed him. She had always called him either Lab or Profe-chan. (The latter was a joke about how mother-like person Labrador could be.) She'd never call him bishop Labrador. After she had gotten Yukikaze back, Kanon had started to distance herself from Labrador.

"What is it?" Labrador asked calmly.

"I've got a bad feeling about this", Kanon said. "They just let Bastien die like that. They must have set some kind of trap here."

"What do you mean?" Frau asked with widened eyes.

"We shouldn't leave Teito alone", Kanon said. "There might still be some wars left in him or Mikhail."

"But we checked him afterwards and he was wars-free", Castor said.

"Teito might have been but was Mikhail?" Kanon asked.

Frau was the first one who understood what Kanon said. He started running towards the church and soon Castor followed him. Labrador stayed with Kanon and looked at Kanon with a shocked expression.

"How did you find out that?" he asked quietly. "That Mikhail and Teito aren't connected so that we could see Mikhail's wars if he isn't taking over Teito."

"Vertrag", Kanon said. "When Teito was very little he was travelling Via Kreuz who was the latest reincarnation of Vertrag. I think that he sealed Teito's memories but I'm not sure about it."

"Thank you…" Labrador mumbled and ran off. Kanon started to look for Yukikaze. If the military really was going to do something there it would be a perfect opportunity to infiltrate the military.

"Where are you going?" someone said behind Kanon. She turned around and saw Yukikaze.

"I was looking for you", Kanon said. "We need to get things ready as soon as possible. The military might be here soon."

"Roger", Yukikaze smiled. He ran to his apartment to get the backpack they had been keeping there in case military would appear there again.

Kanon walked to the church building and started waiting. She hid near Frau's room so she could see if Teito got out. Suddenly she heard a loud bang and some yelling. After that there was a short silence and then Teito dashed out of the room. Kanon followed Teito but heard some more yelling and noises of someone getting beaten up. She smirked a bit when she ran after Teito.

When Kanon finally caught up with Teito's speed, she saw that something was wrong. Teito's face was partly absorbed by wars and Teito wasn't moving. Suddenly Kanon saw Hakuren walking towards Teito and dropping the tray he was carrying. Suddenly something black absorbed Teito and Hakuren. Kanon saw how Frau ran after the duo and tried to stop the black thing from absorbing Teito and Hakuren. When Frau finally got to Teito and Hakuren, the black thing had already absorbed them. Kanon looked at the spot where Teito and Hakuren had disappeared and finally made up her mind. She saw Castor near her and ran to him.

"Please tell to Lab and Frau that I'm going to infiltrate the military", she told to Castor. "I don't know when I can contact you but if I haven't contacted you in three weeks, please consider me dead."

Castor looked at Kanon with a shocked expression. Kanon smiled a bit at Castor and then started running away from the bishop. She waved at him and shouted:

"Please pray for me and that airhead! We really need that!"

_Now, where is that airhead when I need him?_ Kanon asked in her mind. _I need my uniform before we can infiltrate the ship._

Kanon turned in a corner and almost bumped into Yukikaze. She smiled and almost stole Yukikaze's backpack. She got her uniform that she had stolen God-knows-how-long ago. They had planned that Kanon would take Yukikaze into custody for "suspicious behavior" so that they could enter the ship. They would steal a uniform for Yukikaze and then no one would figure out that they actually weren't members of the military. The hardest part of their plan would be when they got into Houburg since they would need Kal Ien's help to get their names into the military register. Otherwise they would be detected and executed.

"Are you sure about that?" Yukikaze asked when they had knocked down a military officer in the commotion. "Won't it be dangerous to go near the Black Hawks?"

"It will be but we need to do it for the future of this world", Kanon said. "And I really want to have a good talk with brother…"

Kanon took the military officer's pilot glasses and put them on her head. She hopped on the military officer's hawkzile with Yukikaze. Kanon started the hawkzile and soon they were in the sky. Kanon could feel the freedom and she almost screamed from the happiness. They got soon to the Ribidzile and landed onto its roof. Suddenly they saw Hyuuga flying off and Teito being almost caught by Haruse.

Kanon quickly opened a door to the ship and slipped in with Yukikaze. They found themselves in the middle of a storeroom that stored uniforms. Kanon quickly took one for Yukikaze and they got out of the storeroom. They went to see what was happening. Suddenly Kanon took Yukikaze's glasses off and continued walking.

When Kanon and Yukikaze walked into the deck of the Ribidzile, Kanon and Ayanami's eyes met and they looked at each other for few seconds. Kanon smirked a bit when she turned around.

_Checkmate, Aya-tan!_

* * *

**What do you think? Please review and tell me what you think and leave suggestions if you want to :D**


	2. Antwort

**A/N: Here's the second chapter of "Hämnd"! Kanon and Yuki-tan (Dammit, Hyuuga, you gave me an infection!) have infiltrated the military ship successfully but what will happen after that?**

**I'm resisting the urge to name this chapter "Panehan hösseliksi" which means Hurry Up in some kind of Finnish dialect... Someone, please stop me...**

* * *

The fight over the church was over very soon. It was a bit like dream, actually. Something happened when Haruse tried to seal Mikhail and suddenly Mikhail released a bunch of lightning. The lights made big holes onto the ground below the aircraft and few of them even hit other ribidziles. Ayanami almost had a scared expression on his face when he saw the lights. Kanon was smiling and looking at the lights. When Haruse fell with Teito, Kanon's face darkened a bit. She had an ominous feeling about that. Her feeling proved right when she heard Kuroyuri's blood-stopping scream when Haruse was carried inside.

"What's wrong with them?" Yukikaze asked quietly.

"Do you see that green-haired guy there?" Kanon asked. "His soul saw snatched away from him. He is very dear to that kid with pink hair."

"I don't really see…" Yukikaze mumbled. "But I understand…"

"Why don't you…? Oh, I took your glasses", Kanon mumbled. They sat down on some free chairs. No one really paid attention to them which meant that people either thought that they were part of the Black Hawks or then people really didn't have time to see them.

When the two had sat there for some time, Kuroyuri walked to them. He unexpectedly climbed onto Kanon's lap which made Kanon freeze. Kuroyuri probably even didn't know whose lap was he sitting on but he indeed had managed to freeze Kanon and amuse Ayanami greatly. Yukikaze really didn't understand why was this little kid sitting on Kanon's lap and why did Kanon have so scared expression on her face. Kuroyuri curled up on Kanon's lap and Kanon started stroking his hair gently like Haruse used to do. Suddenly Kuroyuri hopped away from Kanon's lap and walked away.

"That was scary", Kanon mumbled. "Why did we even choose this ship to begin with?"

"Would you want to be in one of the ships that crashed down because of that lightning?" Yukikaze asked.

"Not really", Kanon answered quietly. "I'm just afraid of these people."

"You're not the only one", Yukikaze mumbled. Kanon chuckled a bit and started to listen to Ayanami and the others talking.

"How is Haruse's condition?" Ayanami asked.

"He seems to be sleeping", Konatsu answered.

There were some footsteps and suddenly Shuri Oak's annoying voice filled the aircraft.

"It's smaller than papa's ship but this is a fairly nice ship."

"Who is this?" Kuroyuri's annoyed voice asked while the other soldier's freaked out.

"It's suitable!" Shuri Oak exclaimed.

"Speaking so frankly in front of Ayanami-sama…! He is certainly a rare and endangered species, major Hyuuga!" Konatsu whispered with a scared tone.

"Looks like he's already on the verge of extinction, Konatsu!" Hyuuga answered to his begleiter. Kanon couldn't help but laugh at them.

"From today onwards I shall be Ayanami-sama's begleiter!" Shuri Oak exclaimed and saluted. "I am Shuri Oak!"

"Wow", Kanon mumbled. "Someone will die soon."

"Since when were you a begleiter?" Hyuuga asked and tilted his head.

"Because papa told me that I'm Ayanami-sama's begleiter, of course!" Shuri snorted.

"What should we do, Konatsu?" Hyuuga panicked and shook his begleiter. "He says 'of course'!"

"That is to be expected from the famous idiot son of the Oak family", Konatsu mumbled as Hyuuga shook him.

"Konatsu~", Kuroyuri asked. "Can I kill it?"

"You probably shouldn't, Commander Kuroyuri", Konatsu answered. Both Kanon and Yukikaze were trying to hold their laughter when Ayanami suddenly decided to talk.

"Who…is the one who brought garbage on board?" he asked with a murderous tone.

"Garbage?" Shuri Oak exclaimed without understanding that Ayanami meant him. "Where is the garbage? And first of all, who brought it on board?"

After a long silence, Hyuuga raised his right hand. Before anyone could realize what had happened, Hyuuga's head was under Ayanami's boat and Ayanami had gotten his whip into his hands.

"How long until we arrive at Antwort?" Ayanami asked.

"Five more minutes", Hyuuga said under Ayanami's boot. "I couldn't help it! It was a direct order from admiral Oak! I thought that I'd be killed if I said something! If I'd refused, it'd be my head…"

"Say, what is Ant-Vort?" Shuri asked which raised Konatsu and Kuroyuri's murderous intents.

"Antwort is the last allied nation of the former Raggs kingdom", Konatsu answered with an angry tone. "A snow and ice-covered, strongly fortified country."

_So they are really going to take over Antwort_, Kanon thought. _Was it only an excuse to fly over the church? Is he really planning to get the Pandora's Box?_

After only five hours Antwort was fully conquered by the Barsburg Empire. The Antwort king had been killed by Ayanami. Hyuuga had caught two combat slaves from somewhere and called them "souvenirs". Kuroyuri had disappeared somewhere and no one was looking for him. Konatsu was with Shuri who had gotten some kind of mental breakdown after seeing so much dead people at once. Kanon and Yukikaze had tried to get as far away from Ayanami as possible and still see him and hear what he said.

"Aya-tan! Souvenirs!" Hyuuga exclaimed. He was carrying two combat slaves who looked like they were twins.

"_Your king is dead_", Ayanami said in Raggs language and released the slaves. "_Go wherever you want to._"

Hyuuga started pouting about how hard it was to remove the collars and all. Right after the slaves had been released the black-haired one started yelling in Raggs about how awesome the Black Hawks were. He said that he wanted to meet their king and get a similar power to the one that Black Hawks had. Hyuuga, who knew nothing about the Raggs language assumed that the twins were hungry and patter their head.

"_If you want to meet the king, come by your own means_", Ayanami said to the twins in Raggs language.

"Aren't you the king?" the blonde twin asked. Ayanami's face darkened a bit and Kanon couldn't help but think that Ayanami must have remembered the pain he felt after Yukikaze's "death".

"I am not the king", Ayanami said and walked away. Hyuuga smiled sadly at Ayanami who was looking at the Antwort castle.

_Meanwhile in the Barsburg church…_

Castor had just told Labrador the news about Kanon and Yukikaze infiltrating the military. Labrador looked like he would be very angry and scared because of that. He had sat down on a bench in the greenhouse and leaned his head on his left hand.

"That girl… She never listens to me", Labrador mumbled. "I really hope that she can change the future this time."

"What do you mean, Lab?" Castor asked and somehow felt a bit anxious when he saw Labrador's expression.

"I'm not allowed to tell about it yet", Labrador said while smiling sadly. He had crossed his fingers and it looked a bit like he was praying.

"Well, I'm sure that Yukikaze-kun will help her and save her if she's in danger", Castor smiled.

"That's what I fear", Labrador said. "If he dies really this time, who will save Kanon from that pain?"

"I don't know", Castor said with a dark expression. "I hope that there's someone who can help her…"

_You don't understand, Castor_, Labrador thought. _If Yukikaze dies, Kanon will follow him…_

* * *

**Thoughts? Ideas? Opinions? Suggestions? Feel free to review, this story will be long...**


	3. At the Houburg Fort

**A/N: Hello! Here's the 3rd chapter of 'Hämnd'! Do you still remember what the title means? I can also write something for this story from your suggestions so if you have some, I'd love to hear them... (Mostly because I get a writer's block otherwise...)**

**Please read on with Hämnd!**

* * *

When Kanon and Yukikaze had gotten into the Houburg fort and found Kal Ien, they experienced a very big shock. Kal told them that for some reason they had been placed into the Black Hawks. Yukikaze had turned white as soon as he had heard the shocking news. Kanon had gone speechless for some time but then she had started yelling at Kal with all her might. She was so angry about everything and she just couldn't control her emotions like she usually did.

"How in the world did you let that happen?" Kanon yelled. Yukikaze still hadn't recovered from his shock and it looked like he was hyperventilating.

"I didn't do anything", Kal said calmly. "Maybe Ayanami saw you and decided to interrogate you?"

"Then I'll be dead", Kanon mumbled. "I'll be killed by Ayanami and there will be no traces."

"What if we just went there and find out?" Yukikaze finally asked after some time. "It won't be so bad or will it?"

"I'm not at fault if you get killed by Kuroyuri", Kanon mumbled.

Yukikaze's eye twitched and Kal chuckled. Suddenly a soldier walked towards them and instructed them to follow him. The duo followed the soldier while wondering what they should do next. Yukikaze was actually a bit afraid of meeting Ayanami after ten years. He didn't know what to say or to do. Of course he could act indifferently but when he thought about all the things Ayanami and Hyuuga had done for him, he just couldn't even consider acting indifferently. Kanon in other hand decided to interrogate Ayanami as soon as she could. She just wanted answers and she would get them even though she'd have to use force.

When they finally arrived to their destination, Kanon immediately recognized the place. They were standing in front of Ayanami's office. Kanon suddenly felt pain in her stomach and she grabbed her uniform from the area around her stomach. She knew that anyone would be scared to meet Ayanami but this was about her personal trauma and fear. She still had nightmares of Ayanami giving Kuroyuri the order to kill her. When the young soldier opened the door to Ayanami's office, Kanon suddenly inhaled deeply and held her breath.

"Here are the new recruits, sir", the soldier announced. Ayanami looked up from his documents and smirked. He dismissed the soldier and walked to Kanon and Yukikaze.

"What should I do with you two, then?" he mumbled to himself. Kanon's eyes widened and she started shaking. She knew that Ayanami could be cruel but she had hoped to stay alive even a bit longer. Suddenly she heard a soft chuckle and looked at Ayanami. She saw Ayanami almost smiling at her priceless expression.

"Am I really that scary?" he asked.

"_You are, if you happen to be talking to someone whom you've successfully ordered to kill once_", Kanon mumbled in Raggs language. That made Ayanami's smirk even wider.

"You two appeared right on time", Ayanami said. "We need two officers who understand Raggs language. I take it you both _do_ understand it?"

"Yes", Kanon and Yukikaze said in unison.

"Then it's settled", Ayanami said. "You two will become new officers and the twins will be your begleiters. They speak only Raggs."

_Whoa… That was fast even for your normal speed_, Kanon thought with awe.

* * *

Kanon and Yukikaze had settled in quite fast. They both had been tackled into a group hug by Hyuuga who had been so glad to see them alive. Konatsu greeted the duo a bit more politely by shaking their hands. Shuuri had gotten very angry but no one really paid attention to him. The twins had immediately started liking Kanon and they even wanted to wrestle with her. (She refused politely.) Yukikaze felt that he was an outsider but Suzu suddenly started talking with him and soon they looked like they would have known each other for years. Kanon smiled at that scene and continued helping Konatsu to organize Hyuuga's paperwork.

"_Do you know who the king is?_" Suzu asked suddenly. Yukikaze's smile disappeared in one second. He looked down for a long time before answering.

"_To me, the king has always been Ayanami-sama_", Yukikaze whispered. "_But I suppose that the real king is the king of Raggs._"

_What does he know?_ Kanon thought. _It looks like he knows more than he should… I need to interrogate him later…_

"Where are you two going to stay?" Hyuuga asked suddenly. "You don't probably have any place in the dormitory…"

"I still have the key to my old apartment", Yukikaze said and showed a key in his hand. "I've been paying the rent even though I've been living in the 7th district… We just need to clean up a bit…"

"A bit, Yukikaze?" Kanon asked. "You call the dust that had been forming there for ten years 'a bit'?"

"It's just dust, Kanon", Yukikaze laughed.

"There's also spider webs", Kanon mumbled. "And insects… And all kinds of rotten foods…"

"…You're making me feel nauseous", Yukikaze mumbled.

Hyuuga laughed at their discussion. Suddenly little Yuki tugged Hyuuga's sleeve and looked at him with a questioning expression.

"Yuki-tan!" Hyuuga said. "Can you explain to him what were you talking about?"

Yukikaze smiled and nodded. He explained everything to the little soldier without changing anything. After he had completed the explanation, Yuki and Suzu decided that they would help Kanon and Yukikaze to clean up the apartment. They also decided (one-sidedly) that they would stay at the apartment for that night. ("Well, it's not so big difference to cook for two or four people", Yukikaze mumbled.) Suddenly Hyuuga announced that he wanted to help out too which made Yukikaze's eye twitch a bit. Luckily Konatsu decided to force Hyuuga to do some actual work. Kanon waved at him when she left with Yukikaze and the twins.

* * *

The apartment was in very bad shape. No one had opened the doors or windows in ten years so they had swelled so much that it was very hard to open them. After the windows had been forced open, Yukikaze and Kanon turned to all the dust and they started a massive dusting operation. Yuki and Suzu started tossing all the rotten food and after three hours of active cleaning, Yukikaze's apartment looked like an apartment again. Yukikaze left to buy some food while Kanon started making the beds so that they could sleep.

"_Why… is that guy faking his smile?_" Suzu asked suddenly.

"_What do you mean, Suzu?_" Kanon asked with a sad smile.

"_He's acting like he would be happy but I can tell just by looking at him that he has so much scars_", Suzu said quietly.

"_I'm not allowed to tell you much_", Kanon whispered, "_but he was killed once during the Raggs war and he really doesn't know how to act towards his superior…_"

"_I hope that he'll find a solution_", Suzu smiled.

"_Me too_", Kanon whispered.

"_Are you two a couple?_" Yuki chirped happily.

"_WHAT? NO!_" Kanon yelled without realizing that Yukikaze had been eavesdropping for some time. "_Or… Maybe we are… I'm not sure… I really like him but I don't know what he thinks about me after all this… He probably hates me…_"

"_We are a couple_", said Yukikaze who had just appeared out of nowhere. "Aren't we, Kanon-chan?"

Kanon blushed deeply when she heard herself being called Kanon-_chan_ by Yukikaze. She had been called Kanon-_chan_ only once by him and at that time they had been alone and no one else could have heard them.

"Yes…" Kanon whispered.

* * *

**Suggestions? Ideas? Opinions? Thoughts? Please review, I'm open to any kind of criticism! :D**


	4. The Broken Door

**A/N: Hello and sorry for the enormous pause with my writing. I've been a bit too occupied with chemistry and the test... But anyway, you will finally be able to read Hämnd's chapter 4!**

**Please go ahead! ^^**

* * *

When Kanon and Yukikaze came to work, Hyuuga demanded why they came together. When Yukikaze told him that they lived together, Hyuuga angrily threw a book at them. Kanon skillfully dodged it but Yukikaze wasn't so lucky. The book hit his face quite hard and it broke his nose making it bleed. Hyuuga immediately started apologizing and trying to help which actually only made things worse. Little Yuki gave Yukikaze some paper and Yukikaze could finally stop the bleeding. Hyuuga just stood there apologetically.

"By the way, which one of these kids is your begleiter, Yuki-tan?" Hyuuga asked.

"I have little Yuki", Yukikaze said and smiled. "Kanon took Suzu since she's better with overactive people like him."

"Hahaa, so then it's Yukikaze and Yuki", Hyuuga laughed. "But Kanon and Suzu don't really sound so good…"

"But she said that if I would be Suzu's superior, it would be a catastrophe", Yukikaze mumbled. "So it's better that she is Suzu-kun's superior."

"I really don't know anything about this superior-work", Kanon said. "What should I be doing?"

"Probably some paperwork", Konatsu muttered and Kanon saw two new desks full of paperwork. She sat on a chair next to the left desk and started working. She hadn't even realized how much she was used to it and she just did what she always had done. Hyuuga stared at her for a short time before realizing what he was doing.

"It's so nice to have Kanon back", he mumbled. "She can do anything and she is the only one who has been able to calm Aya-tan down when he's angry."

"Hyuuga", Kanon said with her voice shaking. "Instead of praising me, go do some work! Even Yuki and Suzu are working!"

"Err… Actually Suzu is destroying some papers", Hyuuga said. Kanon looked at Suzu and saw that Suzu was indeed destroying something.

"_WAIT!_" Kanon yelled in Raggs while running to her begleiter. "_You're not supposed to destroy them, you're supposed to give them to me!_"

"_Is that so?_" Suzu asked. "_Okay, here're your documents!_"

Kanon took the documents and started inspecting them. Almost half of the papers had already burned into black dusk which couldn't be read anymore. Kanon couldn't help but smile when she sorted out the readable papers and the unreadable ones. Suzu reminded Kanon of Yukikaze's younger siblings for some reason. He was so energetic and happy all the time. Kanon was a bit sad that she or Yukikaze couldn't meet them anymore. She was also a bit sad for Fubuki who only had wished that his younger brother would stay alive at any cost. Kanon could still remember Fubuki's reaction when she told Yukikaze's family about his death.

"_Is something wrong?_" Suzu asked.

"_It's nothing_", Kanon smiled. "_I just remembered something that I would have preferred to forget._"

"_Is that so_", Suzu mumbled sadly. "_Hey! Can I bring you some snacks? That tall black-haired guy always brings everyone some snacks so can I do it too?_"

"_I'll ask him_", Kanon smiled. "Umm… Katsuragi-san? Is it alright if Suzu-kun goes with you to make some snacks next time you go to make them?"

"It is alright for me", Katsuragi smiled. "He can probably help me?"

"Only if you speak Raggs", Kanon laughed. "You can try motioning too. Konatsu managed to make them understand some of them…"

"It ended with a catastrophe", Konatsu mumbled.

"Just don't give him any flour and it will be alright", Kanon laughed. She turned to Suzu again. "_Just follow his instructions, okay?_"

"_Roger_", Suzu saluted happily.

* * *

"Hyuuga, are the older documents still kept where they were two years ago?" Kanon asked. "I need to check some things from there."

"If you mean the ones from inside the Black Hawks, they are still in same places", Hyuuga said. "There must be horrible dust there…"

"Well, I'll go inspect that battlefield then…" Kanon hummed. "Maybe I'll find the treasure…"

"Wait, Kanon", Konatsu said while Kanon stepped into the storeroom where the documents were held. "The door has been broken for over a year now. Do not close the door!"

Suddenly a gust of wind came by and the door slammed shut. Kanon turned to see if she could open the door but soon she realized that the door was locked and she couldn't get out without someone breaking it for her. She hit the door desperately so that someone would understand that she couldn't get out. She couldn't even speak because she was so scared of the darkness that was enveloping her. Suddenly she heard a knock on the door and Yukikaze's worried voice asked:

"Are you okay? We'll get you out of there so please don't be scared."

"Get me out of here", Kanon whispered while tears dwelled in her eyes. "It's so scary… I can't move… Just like back then…" She had slipped onto the ground and she shook violently. "It feels like he's coming after me again… Please save me…"

"Don't worry, Kanon-chan", Yukikaze said. "Konatsu-san already went to get some help."

"He'll get me" Kanon whispered. "This time he'll get me for sure…"

"Who?" Yukikaze asked. "Who will get you?"

"Verloren", Kanon whispered. "He will get me this time… I can't escape him like I did last time. There's no way to escape…"

"It's alright", Yukikaze whispered. "Where is your hand?"

"What?" Kanon asked. "What do you mean?"

"Put your hand near the doorknob", Yukikaze said. "My hand is there too. Can you feel it?"

Kanon moved her hand slowly around the structure of the wooden door. She soon felt the warm aura of Yukikaze's hand. She felt Yukikaze's gentleness and loyalty. She felt… everything. She wouldn't have needed to know anything about Yukikaze to feel him and his gentleness. Kanon's eyes filled with tears when she realized that Yukikaze would never abandon her again.

"I feel it", Kanon whispered faintly. "It was there all along. I was so stupid to not realize it."

"Come again?" Yukikaze's surprised voice asked behind the door. "What was there all along?"

"Hey, Yuki!" Hyuuga said suddenly. "Can I slice that door in two? Konatsu won't be here at least in an hour and Kanon seems to be going crazy…"

"What?" Yukikaze asked but he couldn't do anything before Hyuuga's sword had made a fine slice into the wooden door. Kanon just stared a bit before jumping out and hugging Yukikaze so tightly that he couldn't breathe.

"Don't ever go die again, you idiot", Kanon whispered and let few tears fall from her eyes.

Neither Kanon nor Yukikaze got to know that Ayanami made Hyuuga repair the broken door himself.

* * *

**Opinions? Ideas? Suggestions? Requests? Please review but note that it can take up to 3 months for me to finish a request... I'll accept flames too since it's getting super cold around here :D**


	5. The Order

**A/N: Hello! Now the story of Hämnd finally starts rolling! (Okay, I know, it's a weird expression and I'm not sure if it's used in English...) This chapter is a bit weird because I got some fever and I can't control my thoughts very well while I have fever...**

**Anyway, please start reading! (It would be very nice to know if somebody actually reads my rambling...)**

* * *

It was dark. It was so dark that neither Kanon nor Yukikaze could see around. Well, nobody could really see around. There had been a massive blackout in the Houburg fort and it was still being repaired. Because of that, people had to work with candles and that wasn't very nice for people like Kanon who was horribly afraid of darkness. She needed to carry one candle with her wherever she walked. Kuroyuri had started following her with Yuki and Suzu.

"You don't really like darkness, right, Kanon-neechan?" Kuroyuri asked.

"I just don't like it when I can't see around", Kanon answered. "It's like having a blindfold on my eyes…"

_Isn't that the same thing?_ Yukikaze thought. _I can't even see if somebody takes my glasses off…_

"Yuki-tan!" Hyuuga said. "Aya-tan has something to say to you and Kanon."

Kanon grabbed Yukikaze's arm so tightly that Yukikaze thought that his arm would break. He looked at Kanon and saw that her face was whiter than a pillow. Yukikaze's heart jumped a bit when he saw that.

"It's alright, Kanon-chan", he whispered. "Nothing will hurt you."

Kanon slowly led Yukikaze to Ayanami's personal office which had only five candles to light up the whole room. Ayanami himself looked like a ghost who couldn't stop doing paperwork. Kanon coughed a bit to make Ayanami realize that he wasn't alone in the room. Ayanami looked up and for a second Kanon could see a smile on Ayanami's face but soon it was replaced with Ayanami's usual expressionless expression. He chuckled a little before saying anything.

"You seem to be very possessive of Yukikaze, Kanon", he said.

"It's just because of the darkness", Kanon mumbled. "I don't really like it…"

"But you like Yukikaze enough to cling onto him when it's dark?" Ayanami asked with a smirk.

"Just tell us what you wanted to say already!" Kanon snapped.

_These siblings really love each other_, Yukikaze thought but decided to keep that to himself.

"The 6th district God house has been rumored to have very much corruption lately", Ayanami said. "And Teito Klein has been sighted there. I want you two to investigate it."

"Will we take Yukinami and Suzunami with us?" Kanon asked. "They speak Raggs language which can prove useful in the 6th district."

"You know lot about these things", Ayanami said. "It will be alright. Just beware of the imperial guards."

"Of course I'll do that", Kanon whispered with an annoyed tone.

Suddenly the window to the office was slammed open and the fire in the candles blew off. Kanon immediately tried to form a flame with her magic but soon she realized that it wasn't very good idea since there were intruder in the room and they would probably see Ayanami if Kanon made a flame. Instead of making the flame, Kanon slowly walked to the place where she faintly saw the intruders. She tried to capture one of them but suddenly they moved away and attacked Ayanami. As soon as they did that Kanon attacked one of the two intruders and tackled him onto the floor.

"Don't even try to do that", Kanon hissed to the intruder. "I'm very angry today and if you are not careful I might kill you right now."

"Don't kill him, Kanon", Ayanami said coldly. "We should interrogate these guys as soon as the blackout is over."

"So we have to capture them?" Kanon asked. Before anyone could answer they saw a glimpse of a sword and the next thing Kanon could smell was blood. She didn't know whose blood it was but she knew that there was much of it. For a moment that felt like an eternity she thought that it was Ayanami's or Yukikaze's blood but then the light was turned on and she saw that the other intruder was lying on the floor an that his head had rolled next to Kanon. Kanon's eyes widened a bit and the intruder whom she was holding started cursing Ayanami in Raggs language.

Kanon relaxed her muscles a bit and as soon as she did that, the intruder slammed her onto the wall and lunged at Ayanami. He managed to make a big wound on Ayanami's back. Suddenly he found himself being his back against the wall. Yukikaze had captured him with only two well-aimed shots of zaiphon. Kanon had run to Ayanami who was leaning onto the wall and panting heavily. Kanon tried to touch Ayanami's wound but that only made him jolt up from the pain.

"I'll help you", Kanon whispered. "Just stay still a bit, okay?"

While Kanon helped Ayanami, Yukikaze had captured the intruder who was still alive, although Yukikaze might had overdone it a bit with the three pairs of handcuffs. He looked like he really wanted to kill the intruder but he resisted the urge. After Yukikaze had walked the intruder to the door, Kanon finally had managed to heal the wound on Ayanami's back.

"It's alright", Ayanami said. "Take him to the interrogation cell. I'll interrogate him later."

"Roger", Kanon said. "What about the mission tomorrow?"

"The ship will take you two to the 6th district at 8 A.M.", Ayanami said. "Report at the bridge at 7:30."

"Roger!" Kanon and Yukikaze saluted and started walking the intruder to the interrogation cell. Ayanami finally sat down on his chair and buried his face on his hands.

"I'm sorry, little delinquent..." he whispered. "I'm so sorry..."

* * *

**Thoughts? Opinions? Suggestions? Requests? Anything that you want to tell me about? Please feel very free to review!**


	6. The mission pt 1

**A/N: Yukikaze and Kanon finally get into the mission and this story will get more interesting! I hope you're still following my story :D If something feels weird or my grammar gets weird, please inform me! You can also request fics but I won't be very fast writer if I don't get the inspiration right away... (I'm sorry, Daxelli-san, please bear with me.)**

**Now, off you go with Hämnd!**

* * *

"What's happening?" Kanon asked curiously. "This certainly wasn't a part of the plan."

"It wasn't", Yukikaze mumbled. "They probably didn't even know about this in the military."

Kanon and Yukikaze were facing a massive person whose body looked like it was melting. He was just staring at them but Kanon felt a vicious aura coming from him. She knew that he would try to kill her and Yukikaze if they tried to make a move. She really wished that she had made her mind clear enough to Yuki and Suzu. They needed to stay at the inn at any cost. Kanon also had wanted Yukikaze to stay there but because he was older than her, he could probably take care of himself than Kanon, although she didn't really believe that.

"What should we do?" Yukikaze asked nervously. The person himself wasn't moving at all but the way he stared at Kanon and Yukikaze would make anyone nervous. The quietness that he made was scary enough to paralyze anyone.

"Don't do anything", Kanon whispered. "Let's wait for it to make a move."

* * *

_~Three hours earlier~_

Kanon, Yukikaze, Yukinami and Suzunami had just arrived to the 6th district. They were wearing their disguises which made them look like a family. Kanon was constantly nagging in Raggs about how she wasn't fit to be a mother and Yukikaze only laughed at her. Yuki and Suzu were just like real kids because they were so short and they acted like everything was new to them. No one really paid attention to them or their language since the 6th district was former Raggs territory.

"_Anyway, are you really sure about this?_" Yukikaze asked in Raggs. "_We're putting two innocent children in danger. Do you really want that? And what is that so-called corruption we're supposed to investigate?_"

"_We're probably just supposed to investigate Teito Klein_", Kanon said. "_But I'd like to meet the head of the Hausen House. He seems to know a lot of things…_"

"_Well, the first thing we need to do is to find a place where to stay – DON'T GO THERE, YUKI!_" Yukikaze ran to drag little Yuki back to their group from a meat stand. Both Suzu and Kanon laughed while Yukikaze yelled at little Yuki like he was a misbehaving puppy.

"…_And never go wander off again, Yuki_", Yukikaze scolded angrily when an old lady stopped him.

"Young man", the lady said with a sad smile. "You shouldn't speak that language here. The imperial guards never tolerate that. Please don't risk your life young man. My husband got killed only because he never spoke the language of this empire."

"I'm sorry to hear that", Yukikaze answered quietly. "How did you know that I speak the language of Barsburg?"

"You have a clear accent of Barsburg in your Raggs", the lady smiled. "But your wife and children speak clear Raggs."

"No… She's not my wife", Yukikaze stammered with a blush plastered on his face. "She's just a great friend of mine and… I don't really know."

"_What is it?_" little Yuki asked. "_Why are you so red? Are you sick?_"

"_Yes_" said Kanon who had come to see what was happening with Yukikaze. "_The sickness is called __**love sickness**__ and it's extremely dangerous._"

"_What?_" little Yuki asked with a scared expression. "_Will Yukikaze-niisan die?_"

"_No, he will only be red all the time_", Kanon said with a smirk.

"_Stop it, Kanon_", Yukikaze whined. "_You're only adding trees to the fire…_"

"_Trees? Fire? I don't see either…_" little Yuki said confusedly.

"_It's a saying, Yuki_", Suzu said. "_It means that things are getting very troubled._"

"_But there is no trouble, is there?_" Yuki said.

"_It's a lovers' quarrel, Yuki_", Suzu sighed.

"_I see!_" Yuki exclaimed. "_So they're getting married? We can be a real family, can we?_"

"_Aren't we a real family already?_" Kanon asked. "_Come, you two, we have a place to stay at._"

Yuki and Suzu ran after Kanon and Yukikaze. Yukikaze was holding a map that showed where the cheapest inn was. The old lady had told Yukikaze that the inn had always free rooms since the city wasn't very well-known. The lady had also told that there was a scary man living in the inn and that he had been there for very long. Everyone in the city feared him and wished that he would leave but he never did so.

* * *

Kanon and the others arrived to the inn very soon and checked in. The lady who was in the charge of the inn helped them gladly. She insisted giving them breakfast to the room and everything. Kanon could easily tell that the woman wanted something in return.

"Is it about that man?" Kanon asked. "I mean the man who's been staying here for years. Do you want us to get him away?"

"Yes", the woman said after she had hesitated a bit. "I want to get rid of him as soon as possible!"

"Has he hurt you?" Kanon asked gently.

"Yes…" the lady whispered. "He has done so many bad things… Last year he started the worst things… He just suddenly came into my room and ripped my clothes off of me and then he…"

Kanon just stared at the lady for few seconds. Her eyes had widened and she was shaking a bit.

"Where is his room?" Kanon asked. "I'll kill him."

"Please don't be so rash", the lady said. "I'll show him to you when the dinner is served."

"…Fine", Kanon said. She turned around and the lady left the room. Kanon almost fell to her and Yukikaze's shared bed where Yukikaze was sitting and reading a book. He almost dropped his book when Kanon's tiny body hit the mattress.

"Why did you react like that?" Yukikaze asked.

"Didn't you hear what that man had done to that lady?" Kanon asked.

"I didn't understand a word", Yukikaze said. "Was there a special meaning behind that?"

"You men really are hopeless!" Kanon said angrily and sat up. "How couldn't you see that she had been raped? Didn't you see how she acted with you around? Didn't you understand it from the way she cut her sentence in the middle? I too did -" Kanon suddenly slammed her hand on her mouth.

"What did you do?" Yukikaze asked. "What have I missed?"

"It's nothing", Kanon said and laughed nervously. "_Suzu! Can you get me the map?_"

"Really, Kanon", Yukikaze said with a worried voice. "What have I missed?"

"I told you, it's nothing", Kanon said and laughed nervously again.

"Better be nothing", Yukikaze mumbled and took a look on the map Suzu gave him.

* * *

When the dinner had been served, the lady showed Kanon the man who had been staying in the inn for so long. He looked like a normal old doctor or scientist who was doing research. His hair was a bit long and he looked like he had lost quite much weight. If Kanon wouldn't have known who he was, she would have thought that he was just a normal passerby. She decided to talk to him after the meal.

"_Can you two go to our room by yourself after the meal, Yuki?_" Kanon asked from Yuki and Suzu. "_We need to do few things with Yukikaze-niichan before starting the real mission._"

Both Yuki and Suzu nodded quietly. When they had ended their meal, Yuki and Suzu slipped quietly out of the dining room. Kanon and Yukikaze stayed and waited for the others go out. When everyone else besides the man had gone out, Kanon stood up and walked to the man.

"Excuse me, mister, but we need to ask you few things", Kanon said politely. "Could you come with us?"

"Of course", the man smiled. "We won't want to disturb the others, do we?"

"We don't", Kanon said. "Please follow us."

Kanon and Yukikaze left the room and the man followed them. When they had walked some time away from the inn, they found a nice area near a forest where they stopped. Kanon turned away and saw the man smiling sadly at them.

"I know why you are here so I'm making this quick", he said. "I know what the thing inside me did but I wasn't in charge of my body at those times. There is another being inside me who does harm to others. No doctor has been able to stop it but I can see that you two can do that. Please save those people from me even if it kills me. It can surface at any second now."

Kanon looked at the man whose skin was illuminating the light of the moon. Her eyes widened when the man's skin suddenly looked like it had started to boil. His whole body was transforming and the man looked like he was in pain.

"Please save me from myself…" the man whispered. Soon Kanon and Yukikaze realized that they were facing a massive person whose body looked like it was melting.

"What's happening?" Kanon asked curiously. "This certainly wasn't a part of the plan."

"It wasn't", Yukikaze mumbled. "They probably didn't even know about this in the military."

* * *

**I'm sorry for the horrible cliffhanger! I'll try to update very soon! Feel free to review and tell me your thoughts or just leave a random comment :)**


End file.
